


Sunshine of Your Love

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [8]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dildos, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Merlin refuse to break tradition on Arthur's account. Merlin gets his welcome home fuck, and this one is epic.</p><p> </p><p>I've been waiting so long<br/>To be where I'm going<br/>In the sunshine of your love<br/>-Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine of Your Love

"And this is our flat!" Merlin was saying excitedly as Mordred turned the key in the door, as if Arthur was too stupid to figure that bit out.

Rolling his eyes, Mordred shoved the door open. The train ride had been abysmal. At first he thought they'd picked the only car without a functional a/c unit and then they'd found out that it was the entire train, just minutes before it broke down. They'd sat on the tracks for two hours in the sweltering midday heat and the sexual tension between the three of them swelled to epic proportions. Then he'd had to listen Merlin's enthusiastic chatter and his pointing out of every store, landmark and curiosity they passed. Now, he was hot, sweaty and miserable with a migrant headache the size of Coventry and stuck wondering how the bloody fuck Merlin could be so chipper.

As the door swung open, Mordred tossed his duffle into the room, then grabbed Arthur's and Merlin's as well and three them in to boot. As soon as he shut the door behind them, he grabbed both Merlin and Arthur's wrists, preventing them from going off on a tour of the place and swung them around to face him.

"Alright," he said to Arthur. "Fuck him."

"Wha-at?" Arthur chuckled in vague disbelief while Merlin tittered and stood there expectantly. "We've only just got here."

"It's tradition, isn't it kitten?" Mordred asked, circling predatorily before coming to a stop beside his brother, petting him and flattening his hair with feigned tenderness. "When we get back from camp, the first thing we do is tear each others clothes off and fuck like wild animals before we do anything else."

"It's true," Merlin agreed softly, his pupils already dilating with lust. Mordred was sure that his cock would be nice and fat, if not completely hard, were he to check.

Arthur swore softly and a slow grin blossomed on his face. "Yeah," he licked his lpis. "Yeah. We can all pile into the shower and--"

"No." Mordred said, his tone flat enough to make Arthur jump. His eyes were on Merlin though as he continued. "Merlin isn't nearly filthy enough to have earned a shower, are you kitten?"

Merlin's lips parted and he licked them before giving the tiniest shake of his head. "N-no. Not yet." He squirmed and pressed the balls of his hands into his thighs on either side of his cock but didn't touch it. Good boy. "Mordred, should I..." his hand lofted vaguely in the direction of the bedroom and Mordred tried not to smirk as he nodded.

"Yes, Love, I _do_ think it's time that Arthur met Kilgarrah. Run ahead and get him out while I catch our boyfriend up to speed, hm?"

Arthur looked between them, interested confusion written all over his face. Mordred chuckled and tossed an arm over Arthur's shoulders. "So you think you know my brother, hm? You think you know what a greedy little slut he is? Well I'm not entirely certain that you're aware of just what you've gotten yourself in to, but you're about to find out."

Arthur was quiet a moment then reached for Mordred, trying to ply him with kisses but Mordred was having none of it. "Oh, come on, Mordred..." he complained as Mordred flustered him away.

"I'm too hot and too annoyed to have you two idiots draped all over me and looking for attention," Mordred snapped. Smoothing down his shirt, Mordred calmed himself enough to go on. "As you well know, Merlin is a cum-loving cock slut. He's also an insatiable size queen..."

"Where are you going with this?" Arthur asked, cocking his head.

"You're just lucky that your chubby cock is enough to get him through from time to time." Mordred patted the front of Arthur's athletic shorts before heading for the bedroom. "Come on..." He beckoned and waited for Arthur to follow. "Just so you know, that's the rule for today. You come _on_ Merlin, not in him. Kilgarrah will take care of the rest."

"Kilgarrah?" Arthur asked as they crossed the threshold into the bedroom. There, they found Merlin undressed to his socks and depressing the plunger of a syringe, sending the last bit of white fluid into a length of tubing connected to a sizable but oddly shaped red dildo. "What the fuck is that?"

"Kilgarrah," Merlin replied proudly, if not a bit breathlessly.

"Merlin's pet dragon," Mordred said with amusement.

"Holy...that's never going to fit..." Arthur wheezed.

"Well, not if you don't prep him, numpty." Mordred crossed the room and tossed himself down on his own bed. "Get to it, fuck his little brains out, Arthur."

"I..." the shock of it must have gotten to Arthur because he was still stupidly standing there, eyes glued to dragon-cock that seemed to glisten and pulse, sending up little pearls of white synthetic come that dribbled down the grooves and ridges to the impossibly wide base.

"Merlin, show Arthur what he's missing out on," Mordred commanded from the bed.

Gracefully, Merlin turned his back to Arthur then tipped forward, pulling the globes off his ass apart with both hands. His hole was still slightly puffy and red from the night before. Mordred watched as Arthur licked his lips and his fingers twitched at his sides.

"Lick him."

After a final glance in Mordred's direction, Arthur approached and dropped to his knees, his hands covering Merlin's as he pushed him wider apart. He tipped forward and licked a long stripe, making Merlin's breath explode from him like a shot.

Mordred sat back nodding as he popped the fly of his pants and reached inside, pulling out his dick. "Don't stop," he said and Arthur didn't, either. Soon, Merlin was moaning like a harlot and pushing back on his face.

"Finger him," Mordred said,keeping up the slow and steady rhythm on his own dick, keeping himself hard, keeping the pre-come flowing. Arthur took one last slurp and then eased back, making to wipe his face on his arm. "Leave it!" Mordred barked sharply, making Arthur and Merlin both jump.

Merlin looked behind himself at Arthur, groaned softly at the sight of him, glistening with his own spit, and then nodded in agreement. "Oh God, yeah. Leave it...leave it."

Arthur's smile was hesitant at first but grew warmly, his eyes shining in adoration at Merlin as he pushed one finger slowly inside of him. Merlin jerked and whined, then laid his head down on the mattress of his own bed as his hips began to shift again. In no time, he had resumed fucking himself on Arthur's fingers, moaning wantonly.

"Touch yourself kitt--" Mordred began but Merlin didn't even wait for him to finish the endearment. His hand flew to his cock and began tugging in earnest. "No. Not like that you nasty slut. Those pretty pink nipples," Mordred redirected him. "Get them nice plump for me."

Merlin mewled a soft protest but slid his hands up his body, dutifully tugging and twisting, his body undulating to a new rhythm. Mordred licked his lips and sighed, squeezing his prick at the base to keep things from building too fast. "So good..." Mordred whispered and he meant more than Merlin.

"You can fuck him now, Pendragon. Nice and slow. Make him..." Mordred swallowed thickly and dropped his head back for a second. "Make him beg."

Arthur surprised him with a chuckle. "Can I get undressed first, or should I just hump him?"

"Shut up!" Mordred felt blood rush to his cheeks and his hand faltered in his lap. Merlin giggled and it made the corners of Mordred's mouth twitch. He had to bite back a smile. "Get your pants of. Of course I meant that."

Smirking, Arthur sat back on his heels and stripped his shirt off. Then he eased the elastic waist bands of his shorts and underpants down, tucking them beneath his ass first, pulling them down in the front until his hard-on sprang free.

"There's lube in the drawer, there," Mordred relented as Arthur pushed to his feet to rid himself of his clothes and shoes. Arthur nudged his things aside and collected the tube from the bedside table. Merlin whimpered as Arthur drizzled it down his crack then pushed the nozzle inside of him and squeezed.

"Yeah," Mordred groaned, squeezing himself harder. His hand picked up the pace as Arthur slicked himself in the glistening crevice of Merlin's arse, the fat head of his cock bumping over Merlin's greedy, twitching hole. Arthur and Merlin moaned in tandem.

"Fuck him!" Mordred demanded again. "Fuck his arse wide open..."

Staring over his shoulder again, Merlin arched and tightened his fingers, pulling his nipples taut and then brutally twisting them. He bit his lip and half closed his eyes. "Please, please, Arthur! I need you..."

Gripping his cock just below the head, Arthur fed it into the glistening furl that stretched to accommodate his girth. Berlin's resultant groan was obscene and it seemed to spur him into action more effectively than Mordred's orders. Arthur's fingers dug into Merlin's hips and jerked him backward, looping one arm around his waist when Merlin seemed as though he might topple. But he didn't wait to be told to fuck him again and he didn't hold back.

Enraptured by the show, Mordred's own hand slowed to a stop and clenched tightly around the base of his cock. The skin purpled and tightened as it grew engorged but it wasn't until it began to throb that Mordred moved closer, offering his cock out to Merlin, who greedily licked at it despite being too far away to do much good. A particularly solid thrust on Arthur's behalf sent Merlin bouncing forward. It was enough that Merlin could wrap his lips around the head of Mordred's cock and give it one really nice suck before falling back.

Mordred exhaled a breathless chuckle -his mood was improving- and he moved closer still, mashing his cock against Merlin's lips until he swallowed him down again.

"Good." His palm slid over Merlin's back and he locked eyes with Arthur seconds before touching his cock. Instinctively, Arthur slowed and he let Mordred stroke his shaft although the head of his cock was still buried in Merlin's area.

With a groan, Merlin began to insistently shimmy between them but Mordred only grinned and worked two of his fingers into Merlin 's arsehole alongside Arthur's cock. "One day, I'm going to put my whole hand inside him..." Mordred said to Arthur. "And then I'm going to jerk you off inside his arse and your cock won't ever even touch him..."

Arthur and Merlin moaned together at the thought and Mordred grinned. "Come on, Arty, just a little more and then Kilgarragh can take over...

"Don't call me that," Arthur huffed as he fucked into Merlin again and Mordred threw his head back and laughed.

By the time Mordred thought Merlin was ready, he was barely holding back, himself, and he was damn impressed with Arthur's stamina. "That's enough, that's enough..." he breathed and stumbled back from Merlin. Clutching Arthur's arm, he dragged him over to the nearer of the two twin beds and collapsed down on it.

Merlin, bereft of any stimulus, seemed lost and he bit his lip as he glanced around the room. "Looking for this, Love?" Mordred reached for Kilgarrah and held it out, the weight of the thing making the tip dip downward.

A smile spread across Merlin's face and he slipped to his knees before them, reaching for the dildo. His fingers grazed Mordred's and he paused to stare lovingly at his twin before dipping to catch the tip of the red monstrosity in his mouth. Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin fellated it, coating less than a third with a thick layer of spit. At some arbitrary point, Merlin pulled off, spitting the synthetic come that had wound up in his mouth into his hand, then used it as extra lube for his back end. Finally, he reared up, positioning Kilgarrah behind him. There was that awkward moment of fumbling where he had to arch and twist just to get the tip of it inside him, but then he just leaned back and fed it in, whimpering and moaning softly while his hips rocked.

Mordred had seen it all before, of course, but Arthur never had and that particular look of awe would never grow old. His Adam's apple bobbed when Merlin got to the thicker bit and rolled his hips, forcing himself down on it.

"Ungh!" Merlin groaned as his head fell back and he bore down, taking more of the impossibly large dildo.

"That's it, Kitten..." Mordred encouraged and reached into Arthur's lap, taking up a firm hold of his prick and beginning to stroke. So enthralled was Arthur that he seemed not to notice at first, and his own hand moved down, causing him to startle when he touched Mordred's fingers instead of his own flesh. He passed Mordred a sheepish smile then impulsively leaned over and kissed him. "Idiot," Mordred accused and nudged him back, although he did draw Arthur's hand into his lap. "Touch me."

Arthur wanked him slowly and surely, each downward stroke matching Merlin's ascent from the dragon dick and each stuttering pull back toward the head mimicking the shimmy of Merlin's hips as he fucked back down, the bulge of the dildo distending his lower belly each time it filled him.

As for Mordred, well, he moved his hand when he thought of it, and Arthur was smart enough not to complain. Or perhaps it was that he too was distracted by the pretty picture Merlin made --a deviant fae taking a joyride with an unlikely for. When Merlin's thighs began to quake with effort and his upper lip shone with perspiration, Mordred couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Arthur's hand and moved it precipitously, his own back arching as his orgasm tore through him.

Merlin looked even more delicious with come splattered across his torso and when Mordred had caught his breath, he leaned forward, catching Merlin by the arm and dragging him nearer. "Let me help you, kitten," he wheezed, still flushed and panting as he pulled his twin atop the bed. In no time at all, Merlin was bent nearly in half and Mordred was violently fucking him with the toy. It slopped and it squelched as it slapped into his arsehole and Merlin's whorish groans came quicker.

After a minute, Arthur reached out as though to put an end to it but his hand hovered there as Merlin tensed and twisted, pushing up with all his might to meet Kilgarrah's thrust. A strangled sound escaped him and them he choked out a sob. "Mordred, please!"

"Oh, you want to come, kitten, do you? You nasty little slut..." But he changed the angle of the toy, forcing it over Merlin's prostate in quick little jabs."Uhh, unh, unh!" He mocked his twin even as he reached for his cock, a few firm pumps sending Merlin over the edge.

As soon as Merlin began to come, Mordred rammed Kilgarrah home and squeezed the large, silicone ballsack rhythmically. He squeezed it again and again until the chamber inside was sure to be empty. Then, he smirked over at Arthur and relinquished his hold on the dildo. "Go ahead Arty, you do the honors..." And after a quick kiss to Merlin's raised feet, Mordred scrambled over behind Arthur.

With faintly trembling hands, Arthur tentatively touched Kilgarrah and began to work it free from Merlin's area. All the while, Merlin whimpered piteously and clutched at his own thighs, keeping himself bent. He didn't reach up to wipe his own come from his face or Mordred's from his chest. When the top of the dildo popped free, Merlin's arsehole gasped open and a big glob of synthetic come poured down his thigh.

"Jesus!" Arthur groaned, instinctively reaching for it, trying to push it back in to contain the mess as another wave pulsed into view.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful creampie?" Mordred murmured as he molded himself to Arthur's back. And reaching around, he took hold of Arthur's cock again, tugging it toward Merlin's arsehole until Arthur took the hint and pushed up into his knees. Then, Mordred ran the head of Arthur's cock around Merlin's loose rim and pushed it into the sloppy mess inside. Merlin and Arthur both moaned and Mordred's grin widened. "Hold still, Kitten, we're almost done," Mordred promised and then began to wank Arthur, using the viscous fluid running down Merlin's legs to speed the process. The sticky slap was almost as obscene as the sounds of Merlin taking Kilgarrah but Mordred knew Arthur liked it. They all did.

It wasn't much longer before Arthur tensed, his head falling back on Mordred's shoulder. "No," Mordred prompted after an impulsive kiss to Arthur's cheek. "Watch! It's the best part..."

Under Arthur's blissed out gaze, Mordred jerked him off directly into Merlin's ruined arse, directing Arthur's come around the glistening rim and into the winking gape that forced out rivulets of come.

"Ah God, Oh God, ah fuck!" Arthur chanted as Mordred's hand slowed to a stop just beneath his cockhead.

Mordred gave it a little shake just to free the last drop of come from the top then collapsed sideways on the bed, curling slightly around Merlin. He drew his twin's shaking thighs down and kissed his neck affectionately. "Now you bloody mingers have earned that shower..."


End file.
